Calurosa Noche
by GreenKaori
Summary: Después de tres meses de una larga separación, Sakura por fin regresa de una misión en una acalorada noche de verano, e inevitablemente, ella y Naruto no podrán seguir conteniendo la pasión que han acumulado durante ese tiempo. Lemon. OneShot.


**N/A**_: Hola a todos, soy Kaori de nuevo, y bueno, hace tiempo que me apetecía escribir un lemon de mi pareja de manga favorita, así como mi primero también. Sí, este es el primer lemon que he escrito en todos los años que escribí y volví a escribir fanfiction, por lo tanto, me disculpo si me equivoqué en algunos detalles, traté de hacerlo lo mejor lo posible, aunque tal vez fallé xD. Como dato extra, este fic toma lugar en el mismo universo que mi otro OneShot "Los cerezos se visten de blanco", solo que dos años antes._

_Les agradezco a mis consejeros, que me ayudaron en la escritura del fic. En fin, solo puedo decir ¡Espero que les guste!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece, sino al señor Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes para entretener y no para lucrar._

* * *

**Calurosa Noche**

La brisa apenas transcurría agónica por entre los árboles, logrando que el calor azotara sin piedad a todo aquel que transitara por el bosque. Pese a que el sol se había escondido hace unas horas, la oscuridad hacía poco para aliviar la situación. Cuatro shinobis yacían en un rincón lleno de arbustos cubiertos de sudor. Qué calor más insoportable, pensó una joven kunoichi de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeralda de aproximadamente veinte años que vendaba el brazo herido de su compañero de misión. Tres meses atrás había sido asignada junto con Kiba, Shikamaru y Neji a actuar como guardaespaldas temporales del hermano menor del señor feudal del País del Fuego que había sufrido dos intentos de asesinato por parte de ninjas de Kusagakure, sin embargo las cosas se complicaron y la misión duró más de lo previsto, ya iban doce largas semanas lejos de su aldea, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de él…

Normalmente ella no se ponía sentimental ni esas cursilerías cuando tenía que partir de Konoha y soportar su ausencia, después de todo, era parte de su vida de shinobi el ir de misión en misión, y además que ahora que él era Hokage tenía asuntos más importantes que atender y por ende ya no podía dejar la aldea, por lo que ella debía ser autosuficiente y valerse por sí misma. Sin embargo, después de estar tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea Sakura ya lo extrañaba terriblemente. Echaba de menos su amplia sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro, su voz levantándole el ánimo o susurrándole palabras de amor al oído e incluso las estupideces que de tanto en tanto hacía, como la vez que intentó copiarle el Sexy no jutsu versión stripper a Konohamaru en frente de ella, Ino y Karin; las tres lo mandaron a volar por los aires ante tal "perversa" ocurrencia. Menos mal que la misión ya había terminado y que estaban a unos pocos kilómetros de la aldea, aunque si su compañero canino no se recuperaba pronto tendrían que retrasar la llegada hasta el amanecer.

-Trata de no mover mucho tu brazo o si no la herida se te reabrirá de nuevo, Kiba.

-Gracias Sakura-Kiba se levantó tratando de no perder el equilibrio, aferrándose a Akamaru, su gigantesco perro y fiel amigo de toda la vida, y subiéndose sobre él.

-¿No prefieres esperar hasta mañana para que tu brazo se encuentre mejor?-comentó Shikamaru mientras afirmaba su mochila.

-No, estoy bien así. No perdamos más tiempo.

Los tres shinobi se desplazaron entre los árboles mientras Kiba iba montado sobre Akamaru. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo al pensar que por fin lo volvería a ver ¿Estaría muy preocupado? La última carta de aviso había llegado a las oficinas del Hokage hace unos dos meses, antes que les cortaran la comunicación, no dudaba que debía estar temiendo por su seguridad. Pero por otro lado sabía que Naruto confiaba en ella y sus habilidades ninja, heredadas de su fallecida maestra, la Quinta Hokage y una de los legendarios Sannin, Tsunade. Sakura Haruno no era una muñeca de porcelana que necesitaba ser protegida para evitar romperse en pedazos, era una kunoichi con una fuerza monstruosa capaz de destrozar huesos enteros y una de los ninjas médicos más destacados en el mundo ninja, si es que no era la mejor de todos, y el Sexto Hokage estaba seguro de ello. Mas aun así, en estas circunstancias y con una misión tan peligrosa, era imposible que él no temiera por su vida…

Las enormes murallas de Konoha asomaron entre los árboles y mientras más avanzaban, más grandes se hacían. Ya estaban en casa.

Un hombre de ojos zafiros, considerablemente alto y que llevaba el cabello rubio largo, sucio y despeinado, revisaba un montón de papeles apilados en su escritorio. Pese a que era joven, se veía cansado y estresado. Tenía los ojos hundidos y ojeras incipientes que evidenciaban que el joven llevaba bastante tiempo sin poder dormir bien. Informes de misiones, reuniones con el Kazekage, algún missing-nin suelto, sin duda esta era la parte más aburrida de ser Hokage. Y pensar que a los doce años había sido un ingenuo que creía que ser Hokage significaba ser el ninja más fuerte de todos y no se detuvo a pensar toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba, mas aun así, ese siempre fue su sueño, y no se arrepentía en ningún momento de haber aceptado ser la cabeza de Konoha.

Miró el reloj pegado a la pared, eran las 22:15 horas. Según el informe del tiempo, en el día hicieron más de 34 C° y aun a estas horas la brisa fresca de la noche no se dignaba en aparecer. Hubo que instalar ventiladores y abrir ciertas ventanas para no asfixiarse con el calor, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de aquel lugar y de aquellas problemáticas tan banales que lo acosaban en su oficina. Sus pensamientos estaban con su desaparecida novia, Sakura. Hacía dos meses que no tenía noticias de ella ni de su equipo, y aunque sabía perfectamente que su querida pelirrosa era una kunoichi de armas tomar, no podía evitar temer por su seguridad ¿Estaría bien? ¿O estaría herida?, muchas incógnitas rodeaban por su mente. Además, la echaba mucho de menos, nunca antes habían estado separados por tanto tiempo desde que empezaron a salir juntos y se había acostumbrado tanto a tener su constante presencia, que tres meses lejos de ella ya estaban siendo demasiado para él. Solo le quedaba confiar en ella y rezar para que ella y el resto de sus amigos regresaran sanos y salvos a la aldea.

-¡Hokage-sama!-la voz de Shizune lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos-¡El equipo guardaespaldas ha regresado de su misión!

-¿Qué?

La sorpresa invadió al joven Hokage, y luego la remplazó la ansiedad, pero hizo lo posible para contener sus emociones y guardar la calma. Soltó un suspiro y le ordenó a Shizune:

-Hazlos pasar.

Shizune asintió con la cabeza y en seguida entraron los cuatros shinobis junto con Akamaru. Los intensos ojos azules de Naruto se encontraron con los afilados ojos verdes de Sakura, y pese a no cruzar palabra alguna, pudieron leer el cansancio y el alivio en los ojos del otro, así como también la necesidad de abrazarse y no soltarse más, pero ya habría tiempo para ello. En la oficina, se comportaban como shinobis.

Shikamaru se acercó al escritorio de Naruto y depositó una hoja de papel sobre este.

-Este es el reporte de la misión. Fue bastante complicada y riesgosa, sobre todo cuando nos cortaron la comunicación para evitar que los espías recogiesen más información, pero dentro de todo fue un éxito. El señor Shirakawa quedó satisfecho con nuestros servicios.

El Hokage ojeó con detalle el informe y después miró al grupo entero.

-¿Y ustedes, se encuentran bien?

-Kiba fue apuñalado en el brazo, mas no fue tan grave como pensábamos al principio. Lo curé y ahora solo necesita descanso unos días, el resto estamos todos bien, fuera de unos rasguños y unas pequeñas heridas-informó Sakura.

-Muy bien.-el rubio les sonrió a todos sus amigos-Buen trabajo chicos, pueden irse a sus casas a descansar.

-Gracias Naruto-le respondió Neji.

Con la excepción de Sakura, el grupo se retiró de la oficina. Una vez que estuvieron solos, la pelirrosa cerró la puerta y corrió a abrazar a su novio, quien la recibió con un ardiente beso en los labios. Ella lo devolvió con la misma intensidad.

-Te extrañé mucho-susurró la ninja médico contra los labios de Naruto al romper el beso.

-Yo también, Sakura-chan. No hubo día alguno en el que dejase de pensar en ti.

-Ni yo tampoco-la joven pelirrosa hundió su cara en el pecho del rubio, quién le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

-Me alegro que hayas llegado sana y salva. Eso era lo que más me tenía preocupado.

-Tonto, tú sabes que no me derrotan tan fácilmente-bromeó Sakura mientras le plantaba un piquito.

-Se nota que estás agotada, ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Naruto-la joven kunoichi lo miró a los ojos y en un tono tranquilo le preguntó-¿Puedo, por esta vez…dormir contigo en tu casa?

La pregunta tomó de manera inesperada a Naruto. Sakura nunca antes se había quedado a alojar en su casa y tampoco parecía tener mucho interés en hacerlo. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje y tenía el juicio muy nublado por el sentimiento. Además, teniendo a su novia en el mismo techo que él, le resultaba bastante tentador y no quería arriesgarse a echar a perder lo que tenían por un desliz de pasión. Lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa.

-Pero Sakura-chan ¡Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti! Tienes que volver a tu hogar.

-Los llamaré por teléfono para avisarles que estoy bien y que me quedaré en casa de Ino-volvió a sumergir su rostro en el pecho de Naruto-Por favor, estoy cansada y además he estado tres meses separada de ti, no quiero irme tan pronto.

-Pero nos podríamos ver mañana…

-Naruto…

El Uzumaki se alertó ante el tono persistente de la Haruno. Cuando Sakura estaba en esos estados era mejor no contradecirla, a menos que quisieras llevarte un buen coscacho, claro está. Finalmente, cedió ante la petición de su novia y aceptó el desafío de resistir a la tentación.

-De acuerdo. Pero yo dormiré en el sofá.

La pelirrosa sonrió entre la textura del polerón de Naruto.

-Gracias.

Naruto le pasó las llaves de la mansión Hokage y le indicó que los pijamas estaban guardados en el último cajón del armario. Le quedaría amplio, pero no tenía que otra cosa más ofrecerle, a menos que durmiera desnuda…no pudo evitar imaginársela durmiendo tal y como llegó al mundo. Un rubor intenso y una sonrisa traviesa adornaron el rostro del rubio. Terminó de ordenar su oficina para luego cerrarla mientras Sakura salía en dirección al castillo. La idea de que su novia se quedaría a dormir en su habitación lo ponía bastante nervioso, o mejor dicho, ansioso, como un volcán apunto de hacer erupción pero conteniéndose, y menos después de tres meses de separación que sin duda había revuelto las tensiones, el deseo…y las hormonas también. No es que el rubio fuese un pervertido que solo pensaba en "eso"-bueno, tal vez sólo un poco, pero no al mismo nivel que Ero-sennin-, pero aun así, la situación en la cual se encontraba lo tenía bastante inquieto ¿Lograría contener esta tentación?

En unos cinco minutos estaba de vuelta en su hogar, solo para encontrarse a Sakura en su habitación, preguntándole cómo podía tener todo este desorden. Envases de ramen por doquier, ropa interior en cada esquina, ropa arrugada y desparramada por el piso…la Haruno no podía creer que su novio viviera en tales condiciones.

-Debes dejar de ser tan perezoso y ordenar tu habitación de vez en cuando-le reprochó mientras observaba el desorden.

-No puedo Sakura-chan, el trabajo de Hokage requiere mi atención todo el día y no tengo tiempo para hacerlo-se excusó Naruto con una expresión "inocente" en su rostro.

-Pero tienes tiempo suficiente para comer ramen mientras ves la T.V ¿No?

-Ay vamos Sakura-chan, siempre llego cansado del trabajo-el rubio puso puchero-Por si acaso ahí está el teléfono y el baño es la primera puerta a la derecha.

Naruto sacó su pijama debajo de la almohada y se fue a la sala de estar mientras Sakura llamaba a sus padres. Después de unos minutos, sintió como la pelirrosa entraba al baño para ducharse. Sin más preámbulos, Naruto empezó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama.

Una fina lluvia de agua cubría totalmente el cuerpo de Sakura mientras restregaba el jabón contra su brazo. Hace unos minutos había llamado a sus padres para informarles que había regresado en buenas condiciones a Konoha y que se quedaría en casa de Ino. Su madre le preguntó un tanto escéptico de por qué en casa de Ino, pero ella le contestó que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre unas medicinas hierbales que podrían servirle para la próxima misión, entre otras cosas privadas de amigas. Mebuki le dijo que ella y Kizashi la esperarían mañana para el desayuno y le deseó una buena noche. Se sentía mal por mentirle a sus padres, pero no tenía otra opción, no podía decirles que se quedaba a dormir en la casa de su novio. Esta era la primera vez que se alojaba en la casa de Naruto, y eso la hacía sentir con mariposas en el estómago. Sí, ella era la que había decidido quedarse en su casa, pero en su defensa, quería compartir la noche con él después de tanto tiempo lejos y con la duda persistente si se volverían a ver, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de ella. Aun así, el solo pensar que dormiría cerca de él provocaba cierto deleite en los rincones más profundos de su mente….Sakura apartó esos pensamientos y trató de ajustar la regadera pero accidentalmente se resbaló con el agua enjabonada de la baldosa y en un intento para no caerse, se aferró a la cortina la cual se desprendió del barrote que la sostenía, provocando que la pelirrosa dejase escapar un pequeño grito que Naruto alcanzó a escuchar desde la otra habitación.

-¡Sakura-chan!

El rubio corrió hacia el baño donde lo recibió una lluvia de agua fría en la cara. Cuando apartó la regadera vio que Sakura, cubierta por la cortina, estaba tratando de afirmarse apoyándose sobre la pared, la cual estaba igual de empapada que el resto de la habitación. Corrió hacia ella justo cuando la pelirrosa se resbaló, cayendo encima de él. Naruto dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor pero lo olvidó apenas se dio cuenta que Sakura había caído encima de él, desnuda.

-¿E-estás bien, Sakura-chan?-preguntó el Uzumaki completamente sonrojado al ver los pechos de Sakura asomando entre la cortina y su torso. Tratando de desviar su mirada se fijó en la regadera que seguía abierta y estaba inundando el baño entero.

-Sí, solo me resbalé con el jabón y de ahí pasó esto-la pelirrosa se avergonzó un poco de estar desnuda sobre él, y más estando el rubio solo en bóxers. Mas aun así, no podía negar que disfrutaba estar así con él…

Sakura se levantó y cuidadosamente cerró la llave de la ducha, parando la inundación. Al darse vuelta vio a Naruto de pie, completamente mojado mirándola con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas pero a la vez con… deseo en su mirada. La pelirrosa tampoco pudo evitar mirar al rubio con los mismos ojos, menos estando semidesnudo y cubierto de hilos de agua.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta los dos ya estaban abrazados, besándose locamente en todas partes, recorriéndose con los labios y las manos, degustando el sabor del otro. Sakura se mordió el labio en una señal de placer cuando la boca y la lengua de Naruto empezaron a recorrer su cuello mientras él la apretaba en contra la muralla, quedando un espacio mínimo entre ambos, respirando el aire del otro. La joven enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante mientras buscaba sus labios desesperada, para luego fundirlos en un beso profundo y lleno de pasión. Sintió al rubio estremecerse un poco cuando ella introdujo su lengua en la boca de este, pero intentó tranquilizarlo deslizando sus dedos sobre la fuerte espalda del joven, quién se remeció en el placer. Al romper el contacto, los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos directamente, comunicándose solamente con la mirada: sabían que había llegado el momento para el amor.

Naruto la tomó en sus brazos, al estilo nupcial, y se dirigió al dormitorio a tropezones, donde la dejó caer sobre la cama con él encima de ella. Después de verse en los traviesos ojos verdes de su amada, se dirigió a contemplar sus pechos. Blancos, redondos y sin ser muy grandes, tal como a él le gustaban. Suavemente tomó uno de los senos y empezó a lamerlo con ansias, mientras que con los dedos de su otra mano jugueteaba con el pezón del otro, provocando gemidos placenteros en la pelirrosa que se incrementaron cuando empezó a mordisquear ligeramente el botón rosado, y así un par de minutos más tarde, cambió de turno, embriagándose con el sabor de esos deliciosos pechos, dulces como duraznos. El rubio siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Sakura, explorando y conociendo cada parte de ella. Para ser honesto, el Uzumaki no sabía mucho de esto de tener un buen sexo, nunca se interesó en los libritos eróticos que escribía Ero-Sennin, de muchacho los encontró aburridos y tediosos, pero ahora era el momento en el que más se arrepentía de no haberlos leído ¿Qué hacía ahora? Trató de recordar algunas partes del último tomo de Icha Icha Paradise que escribió Ero-Sennin antes de su muerte, pero no había caso, su mente estaba en blanco. Mas, se le ocurrió hacer algo que había leído por casualidad en una revista, solo esperaba que le resultara tal y como decía…pero ¿Le gustaría a ella? No negaba que esto le resultaba…un poco vergonzoso.

-Sakura-chan, separa tus piernas.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?-su novia parecía sorprendida y decepcionada de que acabaran tan pronto, sin siquiera haberse tomado el tiempo de disfrutar del cuerpo del otro.

-No Sakura-chan…es otra cosa….

El rubio bajó la mirada avergonzando, meditando a sus adentros si debía hacerlo o no, pero finalmente, con un poco de vergüenza, separó las piernas de la pelirrosa y se sumergió en el centro de su femineidad, su lengua recorriendo aquel rincón prohibido con cierto pudor e incertidumbre sobre si Sakura lo disfrutaría. Pudo escucharla exclamar su nombre con sorpresa y preguntándole que estaba haciendo, pero al rato que él siguió con su actividad empezó a escuchar sus gemidos, lo cual lo tranquilizó un poco. Sabía tan bien sentirla gozar en medio de su excitación y susurrar su nombre en medio de esa nube de placer que la inundaba. Después de un momento explorando aquel delicado territorio, Naruto volvió a mirarla en el rostro, y notó sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y una expresión embriagada en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?

-Sí….es solo que….no me esperé eso-sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿No te gustó? ¡Lo siento Sakura-chan, creí que—

-¡No, no! Sí….me agradó-las últimas palabras las dijo en un tono bajísimo-Es solo que….pensé que tal vez te daría asco.

-¿Asco?, tú ni tu cuerpo jamás me darán asco, Sakura-chan-le aseguró Naruto mientras la besaba tiernamente en los labios.

-Es mi turno ahora.

-¿Qué?

Sakura empujó a Naruto y lo hizo girarse al otro lado de la cama, quedando ella sobre él. Tal y como él había hecho antes con ella, Sakura se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer el cuerpo de Naruto, pasando por su firme pecho y abdomen, que ella exploró con sus labios y lengua, deleitándose con el sabor de su piel y su olor de hombre. En un gesto travieso rodeó el ombligo de su novio con la punta de su uña, a lo cual Naruto respondió con un suave gemido. Sakura frotó sus senos contra el pecho de su amante, estimulándolos a ambos aun más de lo que estaban. La joven hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, mordisqueando con cuidado su cuello mientras sentía vibras de éxtasis por todo su cuerpo. Vaya, jamás pensó que esto se sentiría tan bien, el calor natural y los gemidos de Naruto lo hacían aún mucho mejor. Al rozar intencionalmente con el miembro endurecido de su novio, aterrizó bruscamente en la tierra y se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

-Naruto..

-¿Sí?-le respondió en una voz placentera.

-Tienes que ponerte un condón.

El rubio abrió los ojos enormemente y se dio una palmada en el rostro ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? "Sin globito no hay fiesta", decía un sabio refrán. Sin ninguna duda ese detalle tan importante y tan terrenal apagó las pasiones que los habían traído hasta acá: tendría que vestirse, ir a la farmacia a comprar uno y de ahí quien sabe si todavía tenían ánimos o el mismo entusiasmo de antes. Entonces de sopetón, recordó que tenía unos condones en su velador. Fue en la fiesta de su vigésimo cumpleaños: sus amigos lo llevaron a un pub para celebrar su llegada a la adultez y en medio de la borrachera, las bailarinas del caño, y el ramen extra una de las bailarinas-o mejor dicho, una mujer de la "zona roja"- le regaló una bolsa de condones y de paso le ofreció si quería "iniciarse como adulto" con ella, pero aun en medio de la borrachera el Uzumaki entendió a lo que se refería y se negó. Pero ¿Cómo le explicaría a Sakura de donde los sacó? Si se enteraba que los chicos le llevaron a un café con piernas y que una "señora del buen placer" se los había regalado por ser el cumpleañero y para ver si quería usar sus servicios, sin duda que la pelirrosa lo mandaría a volar como un cometa, acusándolo de infiel y pervertido. Necesitaba salirse con una buena excusa.

-No te preocupes amor, en el velador tengo unos condones.

-¿Cómo?

-Abre el cajón y ahí están.

Sakura lo miró dudosa y se dirigió al velador donde efectivamente había una bolsa de condones de todos los colores. Su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿De dónde sacaste estos condones, Naruto Uzumaki?-le preguntó en un tono un poco amenazador.

-Los compré en la farmacia hace unos días-esperaba que su novia se creyera el cuento, no quería terminar con una costilla rota-Sentí que era necesario estar preparado porque….bueno, tú sabes amor, llevamos más de cuatro años juntos y en cualquier momento se nos podían desatar las pasiones así que…eso.

-¿Seguro? No estarás yéndote al distrito rojo donde tu maestro sacaba inspiración para sus libros ¿O sí?-la mirada penetrante de Sakura estaba empezando a incomodar al rubio.

-¡Cómo crees eso, Sakura-chan! Tú eres la única mujer de mi vida, la única que me provoca sueños húmedos por las noches-Naruto se calló al decir eso, esa información estaba de más. Sin embargo, notó como la pelirrosa sonreía pícaramente ante ese comentario.

-Entonces muéstrame que haces conmigo en tus sueños.

Después de ponerse muy bien el condón-no quería correr el riesgo que se le rompiera en pleno acto por mal ubicarlo-, Naruto y Sakura volvieron a encender el ambiente repitiendo los mismos pasos que habían hecho antes, solo que con un poco más de mejoría, por así decirlo. Exploraron una y otra vez el cuerpo del otro, dejando trazos de besos y lengüeteos por doquier. Con un poco de vergüenza, Sakura lamió y besó el "amigo viril" del rubio, cubierto por un látex sabor a frutilla que lo hacía aún más delicioso para ella y por ende, más placentero para él.

Y aun así, a medida que se tocaban más, Naruto empezó a sentir esa sensación de que iba a perder el control, similar a lo que sintió cuando casi liberó al Kyuubi. Pero le parecía imposible, ya había aprendido a controlar a su Bijuu ¿Entonces porque se sentía así, como una bomba a punto de explotar? Sakura continuó con lo que hacía y en ese momento el rubio comprendió que no era lo mismo. Esta sensación era inofensiva, pero fuerte, una mezcla de lujuria, pasión, cariño y amor. Era algo que Sakura, y, solamente ella, sacaba desde lo más profundo de él, este deseo de hacerla suya y de unirse con ella, de sentir que ella fue hecha para él y él hecho para ella, como dos mitades de una sola alma.

Naruto sentía como la sangre se concentraba en su zona más baja y sintió que era la hora, ya no podía más.

-Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan, ya no puedo esperar más.

La pelirrosa se dejó tender debajo del rubio un poco nerviosa. Sabía que esta primera vez sería dolorosa, pero trató de relajarse pensando que esto sería un momento especial y lleno de amor entre ella y su novio, que como kunoichi había soportado dolores peores y por lo tanto esto no sería nada más que un simple pinchazo. El Uzumaki percibió la tensión de su novia y trató de calmarla.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, seré cuidadoso-le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa.

Sakura se tranquilizó ante las palabras del rubio, y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo mientras Naruto meditaba por unos segundos. Al final, con el máximo cuidado que pudo, entró en ella. La pelirrosa dio un quejido de dolor mientras se afirmaba fuertemente a su novio, clavando sus uñas en su espalda y abrazándolo con las piernas, tratando de aplacar un poco aquella fuerte punzada que sentía en su interior.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Naruto algo preocupado.

-Sí, es normal-le sonrió Sakura aun estando un poco adolorida-Ya pasará.

Naruto la besó tiernamente y después se preguntó qué hacer. Supuestamente esta era la parte donde había que moverse, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo había que hacerlo? Notó que Sakura lo miraba como si quisiera que continuase, pero la verdad es que ya después de esto, no sabía qué hacer. Un sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió el rostro del rubio.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

-Es que…esta fue mi primera vez y digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto….la verdad no sé continuar esto.

Sakura lo miró con una pisca de comprensión y otra de insatisfacción. Lo entendía perfectamente, después de todo, ella también era virgen-ahora no, pero antes de que hicieran esto. No obstante, por otra parte sentirlo dentro de ella no le causó esa sensación orgiástica que todos experimentaban al llegar a ese punto, por más que quisiera. Sentía como si el placer se había ido y la pasión del momento se empezaba enfriar, pero no quería que esto terminara tan pronto. No ahora que por fin eran uno solo, necesitaban disfrutar de este momento para que quedara guardado en sus memorias como uno de sus recuerdos más preciosos tanto de su vida individual, como para ellos dos en pareja.

-A ver…yo tampoco sé de esto…pero podrías intentarlo moviéndote de adentro hacia afuera, de acuerdo a tu ritmo.

Naruto asintió a lo que dijo la pelirrosa y casi salió de ella para luego volver a entrar con más intensidad, pero con cuidado para no lastimarla. Siguió así por varios minutos, escuchando los gemidos de Sakura y sintiendo la eufórica necesidad de expulsar todo el placer que ella le provocaba. La joven de ojos esmeralda mantuvo sus piernas apoyadas en los hombros del rubio facilitando su tarea, mientras sus cuerpos subían y bajaban al ritmo de la danza primitiva del amor. Suspiros, susurros, gemidos, ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios mientras se imprimían en el otro, hasta que finalmente, Naruto no pudo contener más y dejó correr su esencia, mientras paralelamente lo inundaba una sensación de placer indescriptible. Ni él mismo podía explicarlo con palabras: era una especie de adrenalina que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en el cielo, el mayor de todos los deleites mortales. Un estado de éxtasis que solo se podía comparar con una posesión divina, así de dichoso era. Quería gritar, reír, tomar a Sakura en sus brazos y hacerla suya una y otra vez, su mente nublada por aquel placer. El gozo fue tan grande que dejó escapar un fuerte gemido acompañado por el bello nombre de su amada.

-Sa...Sakura-chaaaaaan.

La miró fijamente mientras llegaba a su punto culmine. Sakura lo miró con extrañeza, la cual disimuló detrás de una dulce sonrisa, mas el rubio lo percibió y no necesitó preguntarle para saber lo que le pasaba: ella no había llegado a tal clímax como él. Se puso nervioso, porque eso indicaba que no la estaba satisfaciendo. Había escuchado de que a las mujeres les costaba más alcanzar ese punto, pero es que él tampoco era un dios del sexo para saberlo, y aun así, no quería dejarla con esa sensación de insatisfacción. Más que su propio placer le importaba el de ella, su querida pelirrosa también debía disfrutar de este momento tan especial. Y tenían toda la noche y estamina para hacerlo.

Durante los siguientes minutos Naruto se dejó hacer totalmente por Sakura. La joven por su parte cambió de posición y se sentó sobre su amante, quien a su vez se recostó para que ella quedara sobre él. Repitieron los mismos pasos de antes pero a la inversa, de modo que ahora le tocaba a Sakura tener el control de la situación. Cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, sin duda por el calor de la noche, montó sobre el rubio, cabalgando al mismo ritmo que él antes había hecho con ella, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual con él. El roce del miembro del rubio en su interior mandaba señales de placer por todo su cuerpo, pero eran efímeras. Tomó las manos de Naruto y las colocó sobre sus pechos, gimiendo deleitada cuando los apretó suavemente y jugaba con sus pezones. Eso le gustaba a ella: que la tocara, que la hiciera sentir como la mujer más deseada del mundo, y demostrarle que ella era suya, así como él era de ella. Bajó las fuertes manos de su novio hacia sus caderas, provocando un gemido en el Uzumaki. Y así estuvieron por un largo rato, hasta que Sakura se inclinó a susurrarle en un tono sensual y travieso.

-Juguemos otra vez.

Y una vez más cambiaron de turno y nuevamente Naruto estaba sobre ella. En lugar de unirse con ella, empezó a juguetear con su cuerpo, tal y como lo habían hecho antes de concretar el acto. Volvió a saborear su cuello, sus senos, su estómago; cada contacto hacía que la pelirrosa se revolcara en aquel placer carnal. En el momento que la lengua de su amante volvió a entrar en los rincones más profundos de su femineidad, recorriendo sin pudor cada pared de sus adentros, su pulso se aceleró más y sus gemidos aumentaron. No obstante, cuando sintió a Naruto rozar con la parte más sensible de sus interiores femeninos, un fuerte relámpago de éxtasis la golpeó con todo su poder y la hizo gritar el nombre de su amante.

-¡OH NARUTOOOO!

Su mente se nubló por unos segundos, estaba inundada en un mar de placer que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, lo cual aumentó cuando Naruto la besó apasionadamente en la boca mientras se fundía con ella una vez, moviendo sus caderas al compás de las de ella, su danza volviéndose cada vez más pasional para luego descender en la ternura, como si hubiesen cambiado de un salvaje tango a un delicado vals. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, acariciando el rostro del otro.

-Te amo, Sakura-chan-susurró suavemente el rubio para luego besarla tiernamente en la frente.

-Yo también, mi hiperactivo y adorado Hokage naranjo.

Ambos amantes permanecieron acurrucados en los brazos del otro, pero ya no eran dos personas, sino un solo ser. Un ser conformado por dos almas y dos cuerpos que decidieron encontrarse y unirse a través del amor. Mañana ambos volverían a sus obligaciones y a la rutina diaria, ya sea gobernando a la aldea o administrando el nuevo Hospital Militar de Konoha, o hacerse cargo de alguna amenaza repentina, quién sabe. Pero eso sería mañana.

Por esta noche, solo ellos dos existían.

Sakura Haruno salió del edificio del Hokage para dirigirse a su casa. La mañana estaba bastante agradable, a una temperatura tibia, lo cual contrastaba notablemente con el calor casi infernal de la noche anterior. Aunque vaya noche, pensó pícaramente la pelirrosa. Le sorprendió lo apasionada que resultó ser, así como el gran deseo que su rubio amado sentía por ella. Ambos se entregaron a la pasión del momento en un abrazo placentero, y una vez que empezaron, era difícil de parar. Si bien al principio fueron bastante torpes, al final todo acabó demasiado bien. Se sintió dichosa de haber compartido tal experiencia con su novio, de estar tan conectados tanto física como espiritualmente. Hoy al despertar, se encontró con una bandeja con el desayuno listo y una flor de cerezo, acompañada de un besito de buenos días. No pudieron compartir mucho tiempo arrimándose, porque Naruto tenía que ducharse y arreglarse rápido para su trabajo, y ella debía volver a su hogar.

Al entrar a su casa encontró a su madre sentada en el comedor, tomando el desayuno.

-Buenos días hija-Mebuki se levantó a abrazar a Sakura-¿Llegaste bien? ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-Bien mamá, gracias.

-Me alegro. Por favor siéntate a tomar el desayuno.

-No gracias mamá, ya tomé.

-Oh, bueno, entonces lo guardaré para tu padre. Anoche se quedó viendo esos programas de comedia hasta tarde y por eso aunque sean las 11:30 todavía sigue roncando. Este hombre…

Madre e hija se sentaron mientras Mebuki terminaba de tomar el desayuno. Mientras terminaba de comer su pan tostado, empezó la conversación.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la noche?

-Eh, bien mamá. Ino te mandó muchos saludos.

-Ay hija, no tienes por qué seguir ocultándomelo. Es obvio que te quedaste a dormir con Naruto anoche.

Sakura casi se fue de espaldas cuando escuchó eso ¿Cómo es que su madre sabía? Un escalofrío la recorrió entera, ¿Estaría muy enfadada? No es que no fuese capaz de hacerle frente a su madre, es solo que no quería pelear con ella.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Te conozco demasiado bien Sakura. Tú nunca te quedas a dormir en casa de tus amigas cuando vuelves de una misión, y además Kiba me comentó que te vio entrar a la mansión del Hokage.

Perro hablador, pensó la Haruno a sus adentros. Empezó a ponerse más nerviosa, pero trató de disimularlo y seguir con su coartada.

-Me quedé un rato con Naruto, y de ahí me fui a casa de Ino donde pasé la noche-refutó la pelirrosa-Si quieres puedes preguntarle a Ino y—

-Está bien, hija, te creo-en realidad sabía que su hija estaba inventando excusas, pero Mebuki decidió seguirle el juego a Sakura para no seguir molestándola. Además, tampoco era que le molestase mucho: su hija era una mujer hecha y derecha, lo que hiciese con su vida ya no era de su incumbencia en tanto Sakura fuese responsable y no se metiera en problemas.

Mebuki sonrió y se dirigió a lavar los recipientes que usó para desayunar. Sakura se tranquilizó al ver que su madre se creyó el cuento, o al menos, fingir creérselo y no decirle nada al respecto. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa mientras sentía a su padre despertar en el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Cuéntanos!-un joven con dos marcas rojas en forma de colmillos le pegó con el codo al rubio que comía su ramen apaciblemente.

-¡Les dije que no me molestaran más!-Naruto le lanzó una mirada furiosa al joven Inuzuka mientras tragaba los fideos con rapidez.

El joven Hokage había salido a almorzar al Ichiraku Ramen con Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru y Konohamaru, y desde que salieron de la oficina el chico del clan perruno no paró de fastidiarlo con el hecho de que no vio a Sakura salir de su casa en un largo rato.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a Naruto en paz, Kiba. No es asunto nuestro lo que haga con Sakura-san-opinó Lee.

-Ay, vamos Lee, no te pongas tan serio ahora-Konohamaru se inclinó hacia Naruto y le preguntó en un tono de broma-¿Y? ¿Estrenaste los condones que te regaló Madame Akai para tu cumpleaños?

-¡Te dije que la cortaras con eso, joder!-el rubio le dio un fuerte codazo al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado-Por lo demás Konohamaru sólo tienes dieciséis años ¡Aún eres menor de edad!

-Pero eso no quita que sepa sobre el comportamiento afectivo humano-le sonrió pícaramente-Aparte que aparento más edad ¿Por qué crees que logré engañar a los guardias cuando fuimos al pub?

-Sólo bastó con hacerte una cédula de identidad falsa para que a los cinco minutos te descubrieran y te echaran de ahí-comentó Shikamaru al terminar de bostezar.

-¡No tenían por qué decir eso!-replicó molesto el joven Sarutobi-Pero no te preocupes, en cuestión de cuatro años más podré acompañarlos sin prohibiciones ni nada.

-¿En serio?

Naruto se tensó al escuchar una voz femenina muy familiar detrás de él. Se volteó y vio a una mujer de cabello rosado vestida que traía una chaqueta mostaza con una cruz roja en ella. Ay, no ¡Qué no haya escuchado toda la conversación! Si era así…

-¡Sa-Sakura-chan!-rió nerviosamente-Qué alegría verte.

-A mí también-pese a sus palabras, su tono ya rugía amenazante-¿Qué es eso de que estaban hablando de un pub y unos condones?

Todos los hombres presentes se quedaron helados como piedras al ver el volcán que estaba a punto de eruptar. Si había algo que no le era desconocido a ningún konohiano, era que cuando Sakura Haruno se enfadaba podía ser peor que mil ninjas enemigos atacando la aldea en un instante. Quietamente Kiba y Konohamaru se deslizaron tratando de huir, Lee y Shikamaru miraron a Naruto, quien trataba de darle explicaciones a Sakura mientras ella se acercaba apretando el puño. Al final, los tres shinobi restantes arrancaron mientras la pelirrosa corría tras ellos.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, NARUTO UZUMAKI!

-¡Kiba! ¡¿Viste que la cagaste?!

-¿Por qué yo? ¡Si fue el pendejo ese el que habló del pub en voz alta!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo no sabía que ella estaba detrás de nosotros!

-Como sea, esto es muy problemático.

-¡Naruto! ¿Y si hablas con Sakura-san y le aclaras que no pasó nada?

-¡¿Hablar con ella Lee?! ¡Ni me escucharía! ¡Cuando está así no me escucha!

Los ciudadanos de la aldea fueron testigos de una loca persecución entre cinco hombres corriendo despavoridos y una mujer iracunda que los seguía lanzando amenazas contra el Hokage. Muchos se lo tomaron como algo normal, no era la primera vez que el Sexto y su novia acababan así, además debían admitir que el espectáculo los hacía reír. Un par de ninjas en un rincón los observaban con distintas expresiones: Kakashi soltó un suspiro y movió la cabeza en forma de resignación, mientras que Sai sacaba su cuadernillo para hacer los bosquejos de lo que en unas semanas se volvería su pintura más exitosa: _Un correcaminos de pareja_.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, pues eso fue todo. Que sepan que tuve que leerme unos cuantos doujinshi +18 NaruSaku para poder inspirarme xD, además de la música de Nightwish y Shinedown, por lo menos creo que me quedó más o menos decente o aguantable de leer (apreciación personal mía), los próximos lemons serán mejores.

Quizás se pregunten porque Sakura en una parte menciona a Karin, bueno, supongan que la pelirroja quedó retenida en Konoha y que Naruto como el nuevo Hokage le perdonó la vida al ver que ya no era una amenaza y además era pariente lejana de él por ser Uzumaki, pero a cambio tendrá que hacer trabajo comunitario por una década, al menos ese es mi headcanon sobre la situación xDDD.

Espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
